


Empty Halls, Full Hearts

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Post-All That Remains, Well far past in early stages of Act 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the luxury and comfort of the Hawke estate, Kierian hated the mansion with a passion. </p><p>No, there was nothing wrong with the house.</p><p>He hated it because it was empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Halls, Full Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This has some pretentious posturing that one can only achieve in writing at midnight. This takes place in the early days of Act 3, before Anders starts...changing.

Kierian intently watched the fire, arms crossed and lips pressed together in a straight, pensive line.

For all the luxury and comfort of the Hawke estate, Kierian hated the mansion with a passion. There were no flaws in the design or decoration, the furnishings were fine, and there was no draft in the winter. He had poured countless gold into the manor house; it was a good investment, one that would sustain him for years if he chose to leave.

No, there was nothing wrong with the house.

He hated it because it was _empty_. Not in a literal sense. There was Bodahn, Sandal and Orana, all of whom he cared about as good friends, in his employ or not. There were books to occupy his hours, paintings to admire and letters to write sitting on his desk untouched.

It was was empty because he had no family to fill it with. Gamlen was no closer to him then when he knew of him as a young man, his distant, far off uncle. Carver was long dead, his loss not forgotten, but numb. Bethany lived in the Circle, the far off enigma of a place he had come to resent as much as any mage, and never even got to witness the halls of their new home. And Mother...

Her death, so fresh, was three years ago. But he couldn’t hide behind the reasoning of _inevitability_ like he did with Carver. If he had been there, if he knew about the lilies sooner, _if, if_...

There was the creak of a door opening behind him, and with it came the realization (one he had to have many times over) that the house was not empty after all; not after Anders starting living there.

The void left by Leandra and Bethany and Carver could never be filled. Anders’ mere presence, however, even more than his healing magic, seemed to diminish the pain, giving him something to focus on. The mage had baggage of his own, his mind constantly warring with itself; the calls of far away darkspawn against a corrupted spirit and Anders’ own consciousness. But Hawke couldn’t help but feel calm and peaceful with his lover.

In this house in what had become their _home_ (home was a special word, once reserved for Lothering) they could be happy.

“Long night?” Kierian almost couldn’t tell if it was him or Anders who asked. He only knew when the mage responded.

“As it always is...” those words heavy, loaded with responsibilities and sorrows, and laced with regrets. But still, a smile found it’s way on to his stubbled face, assured by or assuring the warrior. Kierian opened his arms in invitation, one that was eagerly and immediately accepted. Anders melted into the embrace.

Kierian breathed deeply into blonde hair, “You do so much good for people, love, I’m very proud.”

Simple, meaningless words, but yet still so sincere.

“As your family would be of you, Kierian. As I am for you,” Anders pressed his forehead against the warrior’s broad chest, “You’ve done so much for mages...for _people_. You make this Blighted place seem livable.”

They simply enjoyed one another’s presence for a moment, reveling in each other’s adoration. Hawke turned his head to the crackling fire, watching the ember swirl around the flames, his lips curling up in a full, warm smile.•

**Author's Note:**

> So? I am decently proud of this one. Though I hate the title.


End file.
